


it's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain

by nikomiel



Series: Volleyshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Poetry, Sorry guys more soppy rhymes, at least they're all true rhymes this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikomiel/pseuds/nikomiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inner Kagehina thoughts, pre-dating. <br/>rivalry, denial, flirtation, all crammed into one angsty poem by yours truly</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a good thing tears never show in the pouring rain

we fight like it’s forever  
we yell like there’s no sound  
we swear like tiny sailors stamping  
our feet against the ground

we high-five like a promise  
and fist-pump like a charm  
that we will win this and the next  
our victories arm-in-arm

we live like we’ll die tomorrow  
and dream like we never will  
and i know that when we’re seventy  
we will be rivals still

we text like it’s obligation  
but somehow talk til one  
pass off friendship as just teasing  
and respect as reckless fun

but i cannot hide the sentiment  
the harsh reality  
that though i feel like i belong to you  
you don’t belong to me

the thing with such a crush is  
it might only go one way  
the love that i feel forming  
might be just a game you play

the idea of being without you  
makes me dangerously sad  
but how can i fear losing  
something that i’ve never had?

**Author's Note:**

> from who's perspective?  
> you'll never know.


End file.
